


Are We All Just Pawns to You?

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chess related, Episode: s01e07 Power Outage, Gen, POV Second Person, like oh my the chess, observation, s01e07, that being EoWells, the characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: "Are we all just pawns to you?" and Barry looks so hurt and pained, his emotions shining across his face.Based off that line in Season 1 episode 7, I was thinking how Eowells would view his team as chess pieces





	Are We All Just Pawns to You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, sorry for spelling or grammar(esoecially grammar) errors. Enjoy please.  
> And yes I know it's a little pretentious, also did you guys agree with what pieces I assigned everybody?

"Are we all just pawns to you?" and Barry looks so hurt and pained, his emotions shining across his face.  
There is an element of truth to it, you think, but so much more deliciously complex. Tony was a pawn, dispensible, common, not very useful- but good for a distraction or human shield; but your motley little crew are so much more.

Caitlin's a bishop, sliding seamlessly across the board. Trusted piece to the king and the queen, not a piece to be given away easily, but one to be valued. Part of a set, yet loosing one half cripples your actions, knocks out half the board. She is needed to monitor the flash, the progress, his speed, the changes in his body, but despite its value, a bishop is not above being a sacrafice.

Cisco, eager to please, gazing up at Wells in wonder, is a castle. More versatile than a bishop, Cisco has a wide range of differing skills, but less reliant on its pair. The castle orbits its King, a special feature that can only be used once, protecting it. But once the castle has played all its tricks, its pair is useless, easily cast aside as a necessary sacrafice, the second is more important to hold onto, but like the bishop may be taken off the board as sacrafice fodder in the final stages of the game.

Hartley, is more complicated. He dances between the second rook, easily tossed once the tricks have been played, and a knight. A cumbersome piece to move, yet able to skirt obstacles, other players giving it worth. A knight can be sent out first, before even the useless pawns, useful in the beginning of the play, less so as the game progresses. Easily cast aside to further the advance, Rathaway stood between You and your goals, casting aside his cumbersome prescence, though it had been useful, was no difficulty.

And Barry. Barry is your queen. The most versatile and useful piece. Can go in any direction, on any of the 64 squares, as far as it may like. Just as Barry with his speed may go where ever he likes, so may the queen. A focal piece, not to be set aside, or given over. It leads the attacks, and furthers the goals. The opposing pieces fear it, the corresponding pieces love it. The queen rules the board conquering for the king.

And the King, call him vain, but you, Eobard yourself, are the king. All the pieces, even the queen rallying around you. You can go wherever you like, in any direction; but unlike the queen you are crippled, stuck inching along, barred from your own speed. But the King is the most important piece on the board, and all the others shall fall, even the mighty queen, before you let you fall yourself. Any piece can be given up in the final stages when victory is near. Any piece at all to save the king, and you're counting on it.

So no, Barry, you think. You're not _just _pawns to me.__


End file.
